Obsession
by Raayy
Summary: Era apenas obsessão demais. Obsessão um pelo outro. / MattNear - contém shota e lime - PRESENTE PARA A HIEI-AND-SHINO


_Obsession  
__A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

**x** – Death Note não me pertence... MAS O ALBINO É SÓ **MEU**!! NÃO ENCOSTA, PORRA! –agarra o Near e sai correndo com ele-

**x** – MattNear, songfic (Música: Obsession por Skillet), contém uma cena lime, e acho que só.

**x** – Se não entendeu o vocabulário da nerd aqui sobre os videogames, tem uma nota no final só pra explicar. xD'

**x** – Presentinho para a Hee-chan! Porque ela teve um dia ruim e eu quis fazer algo para animá-la! n.n

**x** – Betado por Chibi Anne. Minha beta LIIINDA (L).(L)

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

_Obsession._

**X**

Era só olhares, gestos, e poucos toques.

Se pudesse ser chamado de relação, era assim que era.

Uma relação só de olhares, gestos, e poucos toques.

Tão frágil quanto inexistente.

Nenhum queria ter tal relação, mas era assim que era, e só assim que podia ser.

Ao menos era assim, no começo.

**X**

Estava voltando para seu quarto, enrolando o cabelo com um cubo na mão quando ele veio.

Near estava distraído demais para notar a presença dele.

- Você parecia empolgado, e nem falou com ele. Você realmente o admira, un?

Uma mão no ombro.

Near olhou pra Matt, mas ele já estava andando na frente, a mão levemente encostada no seu ombro sendo tirada.

É porque Matt não esperava resposta.

Nem Near uma iniciativa de conversa.

E assim ele parou no corredor, refletindo. Sobre L, sobre ele e Matt.

_Your touch, your ways_

_Leave me dumb without reason_

Matt, quando queria jogar no seu _Game Boy,_ ia para a sala que Near ficava.

E desligava o som do _Game Boy_. Primeiro, porque podia incomodar.

Segundo, só para poder ouvir os barulhos dos quebra cabeças.

_Tec tec tec._

Olhava quando ele estava montando.

E era olhado de volta quando estava jogando.

E ficavam assim.

_Tec tec tec._

_Your love, my cage_

_My prison so pleasing_

Near podia passar horas no seu quarto, montando castelos de cartas. (Só fazia isso em seu quarto para que Mello não destruísse)

Mas nunca estava realmente concentrado.

Terminava quando ainda parecia estar montando o terceiro par de cartas.

Destruía o castelo com uma mão e tentava fazer outro.

Podia passar dias desafiando sua mente a não pensar em Matt.

_I spend my days_

_Tangled in thoughts of you_

_Game Over_, a tela dizia.

Matt simplesmente desligava a _droga_ do videogame e se jogava na cama.

Fazia um bom tempo que não se concentrava direito.

Só conseguia jogar bem nos jogos de _Game Boy_.

Ironia.

A culpa era do ambiente.

Se eles não vivessem em um orfanato...

Se não tivessem que suceder L...

Ele podia _tentar_. Mas assim, nem_ tentar _podia.

Sentia-se uma droga por não poder nem tentar e levar um fora logo.

_Stuck in this place_

_Resigned to be your fool_

_'Mas era assim que devia ser, e era assim que tinha que ser.'_

Nenhum dos dois pensava assim ou concordava com isso.

Mas não eram regras estabelecidas por eles. Eles só tinham que cumpri-las.

Embora nenhum dos dois conseguisse suportar isso.

Não sem as seqüelas.

_I thirst no longer_

_Srenching my soul_

_Pour out like water_

Matt passou a odiar aquilo, se interessando cada vez menos.

Só tinha sua posição porque era realmente inteligente, mas ele não queria suceder L.

Passara a odiá-lo, a Roger, e o orfanato, se isolando cada vez mais com seus videogames.

Suas obsessões. Near e videogames.

Near passara a evitar qualquer tipo de contato, qualquer que fosse ele.

Ás vezes passava dias no quarto sem sair nem para comer.

Montando quebra cabeças, castelos de dados e cartas.

Preso em pensamentos de Matt e ações automáticas.

_You're my only infatuation_

_Don't leave my stranded in my obsession_

Sem nem saber, estavam se prendendo, um ao outro.

Enquanto pensavam que estavam mais separados.

_My purpose, my possession_

_Live and die in my obsession_

_My obsession_

Matt era pior se tratando das regras da Wammy's. Passou a não respeitá-las.

Near reagiu de maneira mais conveniente, embora sua seqüela tenha sido maior.

Então teve um dia. Ah, aquele dia.

Near o olhava da janela de seu quarto, enquanto Matt tentava jogar _Game Boy_ embaixo de uma árvore.

(Não tinha porque ir para a sala se Near não estava mais lá)

Deu _Game Over_, e Matt ficou _puto_ com isso.

Mas fora até melhor, porque ele desviou os olhos do videogame e olhou a janela.

E os olhos se encontraram. E por uma fração de segundos, não se separaram.

Foi quando Near se assustou com aquilo e voltou para dentro do quarto.

_Come down to me_

_Don't ever say that it's over  
_  
Matt correra, correra até o quarto de Near. Bateu na porta sem jeito.

_Por que estava lá de qualquer forma? Não deviam._

Near abriu a porta e, de certa forma, parecia ter se assustado ao vê-lo.

Não dava para saber, era Near.

Ficaram se olhando quietos. Nenhum sabia realmente o que dizer.

E então Matt perguntou com um sorriso por que ele estava olhando pela janela.

Near já esperava por essa pergunta, mas ainda estava sem saber como respondê-la.

- Eu só estava olhando lá fora. Não posso ir lá.

Matt não deixou de se sentir triste por ele. Queria abraçá-lo, apertando até sufocar.

Já estava devotado a ele.

_I kiss your feet_

_Worship the air you breathe_

- Mas, Near, lá fora não é tudo tão interessante quanto simplesmente ficar aqui dentro.

Adiantou-se e sentou-se no chão, apoiando as costas na cama.

Near olhou para ele com certa surpresa, ou era apenas impressão?

Fechou a porta, afinal, isso não era permitido. Não deviam, mas nem Near nem Matt nunca se importaram com coisas como regras e lei.

Só se fossem as regras do seu próprio jogo.

Sentou-se no chão, perto de Matt, voltando a montar o _Lego_.

- Só cansa, as vezes, ficar muito tempo sozinho. Não gosto do barulho, mas não quer dizer que não goste de companhia.

_Trec, ploc, trec._

- Eu posso ficar aqui, sem falar nada.

Disse Matt, e um Near o olhou de canto, com as bochechas rosadas.

_Your love, my gift_

_You go and I will follow_

Ele voltou. Todos os dias ele vinha para passar o dia com Near e seu _Game Boy_. As vezes nem o levava.

Ficava apenas olhando Near. Near, Near, Near.

Uma vez o chamou até o seu quarto, dizendo que podia levar alguns brinquedos.

Near estranhou, mas foi. Levando _Optimus Prime _numa mão, e uma pelúcia de coelho na outra.

Quando chegou lá, entendeu o porquê. O vício dele. Havia cerca de 3 consoles diferentes na mesa da Televisão.

Matt estava sentado. Quando ele abriu a porta, pausou o jogo e acenou para Near sorridente.

Near quis sorrir, mas achou que isso seria estranho demais. _Estranho demais para Near._

Sentou-se do lado dele, olhando o que jogava. _The Legend of Zelda._ Estava jogando em apenas um dos consoles.

Um _Nintendo 64. _Do lado dele tinha um _Playstation _e um _MegaDrive._

O assistira jogar, e quando percebera, já tinha zerado o jogo.

- É tão rápido assim?

- Eu estava fazendo um _speedrun_. De tanto jogar, não é difícil fazer.

Ele sorria. Não era usual ganhar sorrisos, mas de Matt era exceção.

Ele olhou pela janela. Passara a tarde ali, sem nem ao menos notar.

- Eu preciso ir.

Levantou-se com seus brinquedos e fora até a porta.

Mas antes de sair, deu um aceno tímido e saiu.

Matt se sentiu aliviado. Porque não pensava que Near iria prestar atenção no jogo, quanto mais gostar da tarde.

Mas ele sabia, porque Near imitara o que ele sempre fazia antes de sair do quarto dele.

Acenava e sorria, embora Near não soubesse direito como sorrir.

_My dream, my wish_

_Don't leave me here so helpless_

Near voltara outras vezes para ver Matt jogando. Não que gostasse dos jogos em si.

Ele, além de ver a história na tela, podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Matt quando jogava esses jogos.

Principalmente seus favoritos. Era uma coisa _sem noção_. Era mais importante que a vida real para ele.

O brilho enquanto jogava _Sonic the Headgehog, _dava para ver quão infinito eram seus tons de verde, escuros, claros, vívidos. Todos perfeitos.

- Não quer tentar jogar?

Matt o olhara enquanto Near ainda observava a tela, ele o olhou de volta confuso. Jogar? Ele?

Matt pegou o segundo controle, conectou e deu a Near, e explicou o básico para que Nearo acompanhasse.

- Eu sou o _Sonic_, e você o _Tails_, aí você é só suporte, não morre de verdade.

Near entendera, apesar de nunca ouvir essas expressões para jogos.

Eles jogaram, apesar de Near não ser lá muito coordenado nos dedos. De fato, muitas vezes Matt esperava até que Near conseguisse passar do lugar.

(Embora não fosse necessário, ele poderia ir embora que _Tails_ voltaria a aparecer)

Quando terminaram o jogo, Near ainda encarava o controle confuso. Intrigado.

Matt sorriu e lhe afagou os cabelos, carinhosamente.

Near quase fechou os olhos com o toque.

_I thirst no longer_

_Srenching my soul_

_Pour out like water_

E quando Matt parou, Near ficou olhando-o.

Não como se esperasse algo, mas como se pensasse em algo.

Matt ainda sorria levemente e tocou, com os dedos, a franja de Near, a ajeitando, passando levemente os dedos naquela face tão branca e tão delicada.

Near apenas o encarou, curioso.

Matt tirou guardou ambos os controles, ele era cuidadoso quanto a isso. Depois fez algo que _Near_ não pôde prever.

Ele o pegou no colo, o abraçando e fazendo cafuné.

Sentia-se uma criança.

A criança mais sortuda do mundo.

Fechou os olhos e Matt continuou, agora sorrindo mais, o cafuné. O abraçava leve, porque tinha medo que se desmanchasse. Como a neve.

Beijou a bochecha de Near e ele corou. Embora Matt não tenha visto isso, estavam ambos de olhos fechados.

E da bochecha, fazendo um carinho com o nariz nela, Matt foi até seus lábios e deixou um beijo ali.

Near prendeu a respiração, embora não tivesse mais nenhum outro sinal que sentira o beijo.

Matt ficou em dúvida se ele estava dormindo ou se não se incomodava com isso. Beijou-o de novo, sem se distanciar, e segurando ele pelo rosto com a mão livre.

Near não soube exatamente o que fazer. É lógico que já vira beijos, e coisas do gênero, mas nunca soube na prática.

Near sempre, desde sempre, fora muito teórico.

Mas ele precisava daquilo, daquele pedaço de felicidade.

E foi com um pouco de tempo, que Near já estava correspondendo. As línguas entrelaçadas, a respiração escassa, duas mãos puxando uma camisa e outras duas segurando o menor.

_Eles _precisavam daquilo. Como água, como o ar, como brinquedos e videogame.

_Am I a lunatic?_

_I'm going crazy_

_For just a word from_

_For just a touch from you_

Foi com cuidado que Matt deitou Near no chão, ainda o abraçando, e ficando em cima dele.

Ele cessara o beijo, para olhar um Near completamente corado e de olhos semi cerrados.

Não, ele não poderia parar ali, seria um pecado.

Pecado, quanta ironia. Quanto Matt.

Encaminhou-se para o pescoço de Near, o beijando e lambendo suavemente, era uma pele branca demais. Maculá-la não seria difícil.

Near abraçava Matt, com os olhos fechados e quase mordendo o lábio.

Não, eles não podiam parar.

Sem que notassem, já estavam sem blusas. Near se sentia desprotegido e desconfortável.

Matt sorriu,puxando Near para si e o colocou deitado na cama, com o direito a todo conforto que ele precisava.

Pele pálida, macia e frágil.

Matt continuou o acariciando levemente, embora Near ainda segurasse a camisa sobre ele, uma graça.

- Se você não quiser nada, eu paro.

Quando percebeu, já estava sobre Near, com duas mãos o puxando. Sorriu.

Near precisava daquilo, mas não sabia dizer.

Entendeu e sorriu. Era _Near_ demais.

_And I'm exploding like chemicals_

_I'm going crazy, can't get enough_

Foi pouco tempo depois, cerca de meses, que L morreu. Matt não pensou que fosse sentir a morte dele, mas sentiu.

Near estava indo embora do orfanato. Mesmo só tendo 13 anos.

E ele conseguiu odiar L, _só um pouco mais_.

Ele foi até Near e pediu para ir junto com ele, até onde pudesse.

Near disse que teriam que manter segredo sobre isso, e falou o lugar de onde iria começar a pesquisar as provas contra Kira.

Ele puderam se agarrar um ao outro um _pouco mais_. Apenas um pouco mais.

_You're my only infatuation_

_Don't leave my stranded in my obsession_

2009, Near teve que ir até o FBI para criar a SPK.

Matt não pôde ir junto. Primeiro, porque ninguém sabia onde ele estava, e segundo porque Near não queria pô-lo em risco.

Nesse jogo de Roleta Russa, sua vida estava em risco o tempo todo.

O destino é um cara irônico. E ele ama pregar peças. Ele vive fazendo isso.

Meses, meses se passaram e Mello bateu na porta da casa de Matt.

Numa casa que já fora de Matt e Near.

Pedira ajuda. Mello não era burro, se tivesse que pedir ajuda a alguém agora, pediria a alguém confiável e inteligente.

Matt nunca fora burro também, ele sabia.

Nessa corrida ao primeiro lugar, Matt sempre ficara de fora. Mas agora iria ajudar Mello, porque queria proteger Near.

Cada um com seus interesses, nenhum deles saiu ganhando ou perdendo.

Eles arriscaram tudo, tudo, e não ganharam, nem perderam.

Eles _ganharam e perderam_.

Mello perdeu o primeiro lugar para Near, mas ganhara a chance de ser reconhecido por ele.

Porque Mello _ansiava_ por ser reconhecido. Principalmente por aquele que chamava de rival.

No fundo, ele nunca odiara Near. Ele se odiava por não conseguir chegar perto dele. Complexo de inferioridade que machucava.

E Matt...

Matt perdeu a vida, os sonhos, os jogos que tinham para ser zerados.

Os sonhos que tinha de que um dia ele e Near pudessem voltar a viver como viviam antes, antes da SPK. Antes de Amane, Takada, ou Kira.

Só os dois, juntos. Naquele eterno silêncio agradável e caloroso.

Mas ele protegera Near da morte certa. E isso para ele, vinha antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Ele ganhara, só por ter valido do plano de Mello que protegeram Near. Só por isso.

_My purpose, my possession_

_Live and die in my obsession_

Em uma árvore de Natal, estava um _PSP_, um _Game Boy_, a versão mais recente, e um _Tamagoshi_.

Era a árvore de uma pessoa que nem cristã era, mas que prezava jogos. Todos eles, só por o lembrar de _alguém_.

Near estava assistindo a TV, como fazia o tempo todo. Precisava de notícias.

E ele assistiu de camarote, graças a uma invenção chamada televisão, o que aconteceu.

O seqüestro.

Obra de Mello.

E o carro cercado.

_Matt._

_My obsession_

Ele vira ele saindo do carro, o sorriso irônico de sempre, o cigarro e o _DS_ no bolso.

_O DS que comprara para ele, no dia 1 de fevereiro._

E a fala engraçada, para ser cortada pelo barulho alto.

_Pelos tiros._

Um por um, atravessando o corpo dele, como se fosse _queijo. Queijo suíço._ E o sangue, _ah_, havia sangue _demais_.

Misturava-se com os tons do seu cabelo. Como uma pintura, uma pintura horrível e desgraçada.

Uma pintura chamada _Morte_.

Ninguém ousou interromper Near quando estava vendo a televisão. E quando terminou de ver, se alguém pudesse perceber, seus olhos estavam mais arregalados que o normal.

_Ele queria chorar, mas não podia. E só quem perceberia isso, seria ele._

Mandou Halle identificar o corpo e dizer que era de um amigo dela. Ela chegou a perguntar o porquê, e ele disse para apenas fazê-lo.

_My obsession_

E por dois dias, ele guardou aquele corpo. Pediu para ele esperar só até dia 28. Só até esse dia.

Que ele iria poder lhe dar um túmulo digno. E se lamentou de não poder fazer o mesmo com Mello, afinal, ele também morrera nisso. Mas seu corpo se perdera.

Dia 29, Mail Jeevas estava sendo enterrado na Inglaterra, e em seu túmulo estava gravado:

Matt

01/02/1990 - 26/01/2010

_Obsessão demais._

_My obsession._

_My obsession._

Só para deixar um garoto jogando eternamente _Sonic_, _Zelda_, _Final Fantasy..._

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**N/F:**

Notas da fic LOL porque eu senti uma certa necessidade o-o'

A primeira parte (sem ser em itálico), se refere a _Other Note_. Quando as crianças tiveram uma chance de falar com L pelo notebook. Near e Mello foram os únicos que não fizeram perguntas, mas tem uma cena que dá pra ver o Matt ali. Near estava distraído por causa que tinha acabado de ouvir L.

Optimus Prime, ok, esse aí pros desinformados é difícil mes' uu' Ele é o protagonista da Série/Filme/seilá de Transformers, e como Near tem bonequinhos de Transformers, ele é fã de Optimus :33 –corre-

Console é o nome pra as plataformas dos jogos. Playstation é um console, Game Cube é outro, por aí vai...

The Legend of Zelda, vulgo Zelda. Se alguém não conhecer eu espanco por Reply XD Mas mais especificamente, o Matt tava jogando o Ocarina of Time.

MegaDrive é um console já meio esquecido porque não tem mais novos. Mas foi onde Sonic se originou.

Speedrun é... zerar o jogo em menor tempo possível LOL. Tanto que nem pegam os itens direito, nem nada. É pra CORRER mesmo. Eu já vi alguns pelo youtube, vão ser nerds/viciados assim na pqp! –pensando em fazer um de FF7 (NÃO)-

Sonic the Headgehog é o nome todo do jogo do Sonic. E se você não conhecer meu ouriço azul, eu bato ò.ó! O que Matt tava jogando era o 2, os nerds (Leia: MUITO NERD) iriam perceber D

Sonic é o protagonista do jogo (RLY), e eu pus o Matt pra jogar com ele por razões óbvias:  
1- É o primeiro player.

2- Os dois se parecem MUITO. De personalidade, digo Oo'

Tails é o amigo do Sonic que parece muito com o Near. (conspiração LOL) Ele é inofensivo praticamente, no físico, mas é o mais inteligente. Ele só ataca por suas armas praticamente. Dos personagens de Sonic eu acho que Tails é o mais a cara do Near. xD

PSP significa exatamente Playstation Portable (portátil). Tipo um Game Boy, só que não da Nintendo, mas da Sony, e se Põe um CD pequeno nele, e não um cartucho.

Tamagoshi... o.o Acho que todos já tiveram um, menos eu XD –sem infância- São aqueles brinquedinhos portáteis que você cuida, alimenta, dá banho... Já entendeu, né?

DS... EU QUERO UM- ahem, DS é exatamente o joguinho que Matt carrega de um lado pro outro no anime/manga xD É um console portátil... e aproveitando... quem quer me dar um DS Pink? –puppy dog eyes-

* * *

**N/A:**

o.o' Yo!

Umm, Não sei de onde tirei a idéia pra essa fic. XD juro.

Queria fazer uma MattNear songfic, mas não achava uma letra que eu gostasse pro casal. Foi quando eu reli Obsession e... Bom, eu sempre pensei que era a música do B. Principalmente de BBxL, mas eu já consegui enxergar MelloNear nela. Agora nunca pensei que fosse conseguir parir uma fic MattNear com essa música OO' E consegui né. 8D

E essa fic é um presentinho para minha Hee-chan n.n/ Espero que goste, MINHA cérebro O

E eu realmente usei e abusei dos meus conhecimentos sobre vídeo game LOL ainda faço uma fic no PoV do Matt vendo qual jogo era o melhor. E nessa eu não iria explicar nada. HÁ.

_**Se eu não quisesse Reviews eu entregava essa fic só para a Hee-chan!**_

_**Para os leitores fantasmas de plantão, vão se fuder sem camisinha e contraiam uma boa AIDS!**_


End file.
